The Pm G (General) Amino Acid Transport System: A newly isolated mutant of Neurospora crassa deficient in the general (Pm G) amino acid transport system will be studied with particular reference to nitrogen metabolism. Specifically, glutamic dehydrogenase systems will be anaalyzed in reference to regulation of the general amino acid transport system. In addition, a number of regulatory mutants involving this sae transsort system will be studied. Amino Acid Binding Glycoproteins: Further analytical studies on the chemical nature of the transport related glycoproteins will be carried out. The role of the attached uridine will be investigated in the above-mentioned molecules. Fingerprinting analysis of mutant glycoproteins will be extended. Amino Acid Pools: The pool profles of several classes of mutants of Neurospora will be developed. Classes of mutants include morphological, bradytrophs, temperature conditional and transport mutants.